sailormoon starlight series #1
by pearl1
Summary: the futhure of sailor senshi in crestal toyko and secrets of the sailor senshi's history
1. the senshi from the mist

Sailor moon starlight series episode#1  
(this might bend the truth of what your supposed to think about Serinity and Crestal Tokyo and for some people the beginning might seem kind of confusing.But don't worry I'm not going to leave anyone hanging around looking for an answer. but I'm not going to tell you all of my little secrets you'll have to read the series to find that out.)  
  
  
The hot morning sun shone through the window on the lone castle on the planet of Gados. The girl sat up and and stared longingly out the window. She had spent several years on this lonely planet and she was alone and frightened of wha led beyond the abanded plaice that she had clamied as her own. "  
Too long have I waited here! For the return of my senshi to come back and find me even though this is my home I must not stay here any longer. I must go through the universe to find out if any other senshi can be found. And dare I say it, I shall start by going to my home solar system the sun that controls the planet EARTH!  
*******************************************************  
  
The morning sun was already setting in the west and as usual Serena was late going to her after school study lesson that her friend insisted that she do. "Your late again" Ami cried that's not very wise for a future queen you know" "yes I know but let me sit down and rest a minute I had to run to get here" Serena whined. suddenly a horable monster jumped out from the bushes and grabed Ami "stop leave her alone, oh why did I not were my brosh to day".Just then queen Serintity woke form a nightmere of her past. "So many thing that happened back then. I don't even know how many times I could have killed myself or my friends because I did not want someone else to get hurt." she muttered to her self. Just then her husband awakend to see if she was alright. "Darling you alright?" Your having those nightmares again aren't you? he asked with consern. "Yes I am afraid so. at frist I thought they were because of the predictions the wise man told me about the pregnancy. But now they seem to be about the past. Like something is telling me that something went wrong back then and that I should turn back into sailormoon again and stop whatever is coming. But the strange thing part is that none of these dreams seem to be about when I was a sailor senshi. It seems they are like that life never happened." To him she was the most beautiful person in the world. But right now the immense fear that she was clearly showing mader her seem as though she was not even a person. More like a ghost wondering the halls of some great castle searching for an answer as endless as her past. "But darling everything is alright you must try to relax our baby is do any day now and you must not frighten your self so. It could be dangerous to your health. Or if not yours to his or hers." Serinity looked down at her stomach and smiled "you try so hard to make me think seriously when I think that I will never act like anything more then a child that can never stop smiling. I think that I am in a much better mood now so maybe I can sleep more peacefully now.Good night my handsome prince."  
*******************************************************  
  
"Mommy what's wrong with you" Rini cried "what, what is it? what happened?" Darien screamed paniced by his daughter's sudden fear. "Not to worry everything is completely under control. It's a lucky thing I came in here when I did. I was going to do a check up on her when I noticed that she had gone into labor. I will have to ask you both to step out side this only take a moment." the doctor said shoving both Darien and rini out side. Rini's father had a face of shock but also releaf but still a little worried. She knew that even in labor many dangerous things could still be at risk for the mother and for the baby. "Rini I think you should go to school now you don't want to be late for you frist day in high school." her father said calmly "okay dad I'll be back befrore you know it." Rini said with a smile "Rini don't forget that you have your coming of age party tonight so I am going to have one of you servants buy you the prretiest dress in crestal tokyo." her father said. Rini was so excited by this news she ran over to her father and gave him a huge bear huge. "Oh, daddy before I forget this guy asked me out on a date tonight. But I guss he can come to the party as my date. This is going to great, not only will I be the most beaotufiul girl at the ball but I am probably going to be the one there with a date!" Rini said nearly squalling with delight. "now Rini don't let this party go to your head we want you to have a good time. But we don't want you to look pig headed, do You? her father said wraningly. "I know lets throw the party for me and for the baby after all it is both our brithday isn't it!" rini said "that's true." her father said in response. So rini skipped off to school satisfied with her self and looking forward to the party that night. Darien looked very happy. He was very happy that he and serena had raised such a celver young girl. " I just hope we do as good a job with this new baby as we did with Rini. and as if to answer him he heard a baby's cry from the bedroom "yes I will" he said to him self   
  
  



	2. senshi from a hidden past

Sailor moon starlight series episode#1  
(this might bend the truth of what your supposed to think about Serinity and Crestal Tokyo and for some people the beginning might seem kind of confusing.But don't worry I'm not going to leave anyone hanging around looking for an answer. but I'm not going to tell you all of my little secrets you'll have to read the series to find that out.)  
  
  
The hot morning sun shone through the window on the lone castle on the planet of Gados. The girl sat up and and stared longingly out the window. She had spent several years on this lonely planet and she was alone and frightened of wha led beyond the abanded plaice that she had clamied as her own. "  
Too long have I waited here! For the return of my senshi to come back and find me even though this is my home I must not stay here any longer. I must go through the universe to find out if any other senshi can be found. And dare I say it, I shall start by going to my home solar system the sun that controls the planet EARTH!  
*******************************************************  
  
The morning sun was already setting in the west and as usual Serena was late going to her after school study lesson that her friend insisted that she do. "Your late again" Ami cried that's not very wise for a future queen you know" "yes I know but let me sit down and rest a minute I had to run to get here" Serena whined. suddenly a horable monster jumped out from the bushes and grabed Ami "stop leave her alone, oh why did I not were my brosh to day".Just then queen Serintity woke form a nightmere of her past. "So many thing that happened back then. I don't even know how many times I could have killed myself or my friends because I did not want someone else to get hurt." she muttered to her self. Just then her husband awakend to see if she was alright. "Darling you alright?" Your having those nightmares again aren't you? he asked with consern. "Yes I am afraid so. at frist I thought they were because of the predictions the wise man told me about the pregnancy. But now they seem to be about the past. Like something is telling me that something went wrong back then and that I should turn back into sailormoon again and stop whatever is coming. But the strange thing part is that none of these dreams seem to be about when I was a sailor senshi. It seems they are like that life never happened." To him she was the most beautiful person in the world. But right now the immense fear that she was clearly showing mader her seem as though she was not even a person. More like a ghost wondering the halls of some great castle searching for an answer as endless as her past. "But darling everything is alright you must try to relax our baby is do any day now and you must not frighten your self so. It could be dangerous to your health. Or if not yours to his or hers." Serinity looked down at her stomach and smiled "you try so hard to make me think seriously when I think that I will never act like anything more then a child that can never stop smiling. I think that I am in a much better mood now so maybe I can sleep more peacefully now.Good night my handsome prince."  
*******************************************************  
  
"Mommy what's wrong with you" Rini cried "what, what is it? what happened?" Darien screamed paniced by his daughter's sudden fear. "Not to worry everything is completely under control. It's a lucky thing I came in here when I did. I was going to do a check up on her when I noticed that she had gone into labor. I will have to ask you both to step out side this only take a moment." the doctor said shoving both Darien and rini out side. Rini's father had a face of shock but also releaf but still a little worried. She knew that even in labor many dangerous things could still be at risk for the mother and for the baby. "Rini I think you should go to school now you don't want to be late for you frist day in high school." her father said calmly "okay dad I'll be back befrore you know it." Rini said with a smile "Rini don't forget that you have your coming of age party tonight so I am going to have one of you servants buy you the prretiest dress in crestal tokyo." her father said. Rini was so excited by this news she ran over to her father and gave him a huge bear huge. "Oh, daddy before I forget this guy asked me out on a date tonight. But I guss he can come to the party as my date. This is going to great, not only will I be the most beaotufiul girl at the ball but I am probably going to be the one there with a date!" Rini said nearly squalling with delight. "now Rini don't let this party go to your head we want you to have a good time. But we don't want you to look pig headed, do You? her father said wraningly. "I know lets throw the party for me and for the baby after all it is both our brithday isn't it!" rini said "that's true." her father said in response. So rini skipped off to school satisfied with her self and looking forward to the party that night. Darien looked very happy. He was very happy that he and serena had raised such a celver young girl. " I just hope we do as good a job with this new baby as we did with Rini. and as if to answer him he heard a baby's cry from the bedroom "yes I will" he said to him self   
  
  



End file.
